Jealous
by EvilRegalBonhamCarter
Summary: Regina and Emma have an argument because Regina is jealous. Rated M for language.


**Prompt from Tumblr. It just kind of came out so it might be a mess. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own OUaT or any of their characters.**

_**Prompt: Regina and Emma have a fight because Regina thinks Emma still has feelings for Neal and she's jealous.**_

* * *

"Hey, Emma," Neal says as he see the blonde in a booth by herself at Granny's, "how are you, Henry, and Regina?"

"Hey, Neal, we're good, just waiting for Regina to get here so we can have lunch. How have you been?" Emma replied all the while feeling awkward as they hadn't talked to each other in a few months since their breakup.

"I'm okay. I just… I miss you Em. I miss us. I know you say you're happy with her but come on. She's the Evil Queen and you're you."

Emma just stared at Neal in disbelief, was he really trying to tell her it wasn't going to work out? She could feel her anger starting to rise but she didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of the diner, "I'm not having this conversation here. I shouldn't even have it with you at all. I can't believe you're saying what I think you're saying. You don't think it will work between us because Regina is the former Evil Queen and I'm the Savior? You can leave now."

"Come on, Ems. I miss you. I know you must miss me too. I see the way you look at me."

"What? I haven't seen you in months. I look at Regina because that's who I love. And you're right, Neal, I do miss you. I miss our friendship but nothing more than that. Now, I really think you should leave before my girlfriend shows up and makes a mess of you."

Neal slowly stood up from his side of the booth and leaned in towards the blonde before whispering, "I'll prove it to you. I'll prove that you still have feelings for me and then you will be mine again."

Just as Neal turned to leave, Emma noticed Regina standing in the entrance of Granny's watching the duo intently before turning around and walking back out the door, "See, Em, she doesn't love you. She just walked away from you."

The blonde woman stared at Neal for a moment before giving her best right hook landing it straight onto his jaw, then leaning in and growling, "Shut the fuck up and leave us the hell alone."

Emma ran onto the street and looked both ways to see if she could catch a glimpse of her girlfriend but unfortunately the brunette couldn't be seen. So, Emma, jumped into her yellow rust bucket and headed in the direction of Regina's mansion, arriving only minutes later, "Regina!" Emma yelled into the house when she arrived.

"Go away, Miss Swan," Regina snapped as she came out of the study, tear tracks lining her face and a glass of cider in her hands, "And give me your keys. You are no longer permitted in my house or allowed to see my son."

"Regina, please, listen to me."

"Why? So you can go to your little boyfriend and tell him how much of a mess I am and then you can laugh about how you've destroyed me, again. I don't understand what's so special about Mr. Cassidy anyways, he must have a rather large package to keep you entertained."

"Regina…"

"No!" the brunette woman yelled, "I am talking so you will shut up and listen to me. You told me that you would never hurt me but here you are hurting me. I can't believe I was foolish enough to think you were over that oaf. What's so special about him Emma? Is it because he has a penis? What is it? What?"

"Regina, stop, there is nothing going on between me and Neal. Nothing, I swear, he's just an idiot. Now, don't take this the wrong way but," Emma paused and lifted her eyebrows as Regina began to speak but the brunette didn't say anything, "but you need to stop being jealous of Neal. There's nothing to be jealous of. He's an idiot that still has feelings for me but I only have feelings for you. As far as I'm concerned, Neal… Neal was just the sperm donor for Henry. Yeah, I loved him then, but not anymore because now I love you. I love you and I love Henry. You are my family."

"I'm not jealous."

Emma chuckled, "Out of all that all you got was I called you jealous? The fact that that's the only thing you can point out after my little speech just means that you are jealous."

"Oh shut up," Regina smirked, "I love you too."

"Good, I didn't want to have to pull my Henry card and have him do the true love speech."

"Oh, please don't. Last time I used that he took 3 hours," Regina chuckled at the memory as she walked into the blondes open arms resting her head in the crook of Emma's neck, "I'm sorry I get so jealous."

"It's okay, I think it's cute. Love you."

"I love you too, dear."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
